Ocean land to earth
by BuBBle'S LovE
Summary: Azra was a rich gril who didnt love her life but when she found this door and wnet through it she met with arthemis is there a love blooming can they come back to earth or are they going to stay and fight with the evil hippos. o.o


RIIIINNNGGGGG

"argghhh stupid alarm clock, stupid school, stupid test, stupid homework bla bla complain"

this 16 year complaining girl here's name is Azra. the has long blond hair with black and white stripes on it blue/purple eyes (it changes randomly) she is quite tall and she was a boy magnet.

Azra went in her shower and washed her hair with vanilla and cinnamon scent shampoo. brush teeth with her cinnamon tooth paste and washed her face. after a very hard decision what to wear she choose an black tank top and a white mini skirt with black converse on. taking her white with black skulled bag, her black i pod and her car keys and gave her goodbyes to her so called "family". Azra had a hard life she never had a proper mom and dad they where the richest family in california and they never paid attention to her.

After parking to her parking space she was attacked by her best friends Rehilia, Crystal and Janplo she went to her first class which was empty. Azra was really smart so she almost finished all her class she is a senior. so she wandered around her schools garden. she loves the school garden its all grassy and peaceful. Her thoughts were interrupt by finding her self in a unknown place and crashing into a silver door.

Azra: What The Heck.O.o where am I?

An sudden urge to open the door came up and she opened it the minute she did she was awed. she found her self looking at a paradise in by the beach. The water was crystal clear and there was coconut trees. birds flying around and singing dolphins jumping.

Azra: Am I dreaming?!

An unknown voice said: no your not who are you and how did you come to the Ocean island.

Azra turns around and found this fascinating person standing there. he had white ir that came to his shoulders and red eyes that was shocking he was taller than her and we was quite build. he was wearing a white muscle shirt and black baggy pants he was bear foot.

Azra: I-I came through this- what the hell the door is gone!?

Artheis: haha My name is Artheis I am the guardian of this land. that door you went though is called the heavens door i think you wanted to get away from your world a bit huh?

Azra" wait I'm not in earth anymore!? no WTF?? panics ok azra come down girl come down tis is a dream and this hot guy here is a dream to pinch your self and you'll wake up.

Azra pinches her self slaps her self but she still found her self in the world next to the guy and she was in pain.

Azra: WHICH PLANET AM I IN!?

Artheis: you are in the ocean island that is in the middle of the space...

Azra looked at him she only knew him for 5 minutes but she feels so warm and protected with him that she suddenly realized SHE CALLED HIM HOT!!

Arthies: by the way thank you for the comment...

Azra turned deep red.

Azra: ok so i don't know when i am returning but never mind they dont even care. My name is Azra and sorry for saying that out loud I know I am still dreaming so when i wake up i will be disappointed.

Artheis: No Azra you are not dreaming you are in a another world... It may be hard to belive but you are...

Azra: yeah ok than i am james bond

Artheir: i will be ignoring you comments come with me or you will be attacked by flying hippo's

Azra: WTF!!o.O ok ok this is defiantly a dream FLYING HIPPO'S!! FLYING HIPPO'S HAHAHAH THAT IS SO FRIKIN' FUNNY HAHAHAAH YOU HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR HAHAAH.

suddenly a huge shadow creeps on azra the moment she saw it the turned pale white it was a flying hippo

Azra: ohh S...t

She runs and hugs Artheis who turned deep dark red.

Artheis: umm ar-

Azra: WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR WE ARE GOING TO BE SQUASHED!!

Artheis: OK OK calm down

he pickes her up bridal style and starts to run

Azra: thanks for the ride but i can run you know!

Artheis: i know but you don't know this forrest and you will trip so hold on tight.

With that he jumps up on the air and jumps from tree to tree. azra got scared so she hugged him tightly which caused him to blush and slip. He came to his balance and ran to his home.

Azra suddenly felt dizzy and she noticed they stopped. when she opened her eyes the saw this beautiful tree house next to a waterfall.

Azra: wow i love your home!?

Artheis: thank you (says with pride) but how do you know its my house

Azra: obviously i could see you name carved on the house.

Artheis: ohh hehe i forgot ehe.

Azra rolls her eyes.

When they came in his house it looked like an normal earth styled home.

Azra: how come you have my planets stuff?

Artheis: I may be living here but it doesn't mean i am not from earth...

Azra: oh so you are from the same place than how-

Artheis: I'll tell you later here this is the guest room. wash up and wash your clothes there is a dry cleaner too.

After one hour later azra Finished her clothes and her bath. (azra had her backpack with her and she was going to a sleep over so she had her laptop he i-pod her cell phone a bunch of clohtes pj's, tooth brush, shampoo and her books.

Azra came back him finding Artheis only with pants on. The moment she saw him she turned deep red.

Artheis pov--

this is girls is so.. i don't know i want to hold her in me and i just got to know her for an half an hour. Is it love in first sigh when i saw her looking around with aw and the sun hitting her she was looking like a goddess i was almost going to have an nosebleed when she called me hot i was flying from happiness. i never acted clumsy but with her i feel so free. She came the same way here i hope she will take this easy..

Artheis: Ok I'll explain now you see-

hahahaahahahaah cliff hanger or not i don't know but i saw arthemis in my dreams and got inspired... i hope you liked it...


End file.
